Hollow glassware is made by forming a gob of molten glass in a hot premold into a so-called parison that is subsequently shaped in one or more final molds into the finished article of hollow glassware. Normally, as described in commonly owned patent application Ser. Nos. 096,744 and 214,699 filed respectively Nov. 23, 1979 and Dec. 9, 1980, the parison is transported by a transporter arm which grips it around its neck and swings it through an arc to deliver it to the final mold.
In such a glassware-making process it is essential that the various steps take place in a fairly rapid sequence, with minimal time between successive steps. No cooling of the workpiece or molds can be permitted, or a spoiled article will surely result.
Thus with these manufacturing systems if there is a breakdown somewhere along the production line, it is normally necessary to shut down the whole line while the problem is eliminated. Subsequently the first few articles that are produced must invariably be scrapped, as the molds do not operate well unless they are hot, and they normally get their heat from the workpieces.